A new Horror
by hya716
Summary: The accident at the mansion,people forgot just after a couple months.When umbrella is going downhill, they decide to make a umbrella in Darkwood. A local town. But what the people dont know is that umbrella is making a horror. A new horror.
1. Prologue

A new horror.

Nick Johnson woke up with a start. He yawned and stretched. It was a Saturday. "yawn Hey Amber!!! You here honey??" Nick yelled. No answer. Usually his wife would be downstairs cooking breakfast. "Honey???" Nick yelled again.  
Nick brushed his teeth and sleepily went down the steps to his living room.  
"Honey you here?" Nick called again.  
"Hmmm maybe she we- OH MY GOD!" Nick screamed.  
His kitchen window was broken and there was blood all over the sink.  
There was blood on the TV room rug, and the TV was on.

"Later reports from recent authorities tell of a woman of about 32 being found in the Darkwood Forest. We have no witnesses. This is a picture of the woman.."  
Nick turned to the TV. It was- but it couldn't be his wife. NO! He slowly thought what was happening. He started to cry. Then he heard the knocking on his door. The slow but steadily rising in stronger knocks.  
"Noones home. Go away" Nick said trying to sob quietly.  
Then whoever it was kicked the door open.

Three men in black outfits walked in, picked him up, and the one in the center said, "Heh, You're coming with us!" And that's the last thing nick remembered before getting knocked out.


	2. The survivor

Nick woke up in a closet. It smelled like dead meat and something really heavy was on him.  
"Eww, it smells like shit." Nick complained.  
He then shoved the object off of him. He looked down at it and gasped.  
" Oh my god."  
It was a rotting body of one of the soldiers who kidnapped him. His suit was torn in several places. Including his neck, which was torn open with blood and noticeable parts of bone popping out.  
Nick tossed his cookies all over the closet. He then got up and opened the door, which was locked. Goddamn, I guess I have to pull my weight up Nick Thought.  
He then continued to run and bang against the door, shoulder first. Finally it cracked open. Nick stepped over the body, and went out the door.  
It was a long hallway; it looked like a lab type area. But it sure didn't smell like it. "Yuck. I guess I will have to get used to that." Nick said.  
Then nick heard it. Slowly he heard a moan and bones cracking. He turned around slowly. The dead man got up and was slowly walking towards him. "Freeze!!! Stop!!! Uhhh…. HALT!" Nick yelled.  
It didn't stop.  
It then took one last huge step and fell against him, trying to take a chunk out of his neck. Then nick saw the monster had a gun in his pocket. He kicked the monster, took the gun. It got back up slowly. It moaned as if sad it wasn't getting its meal.  
"Say bye mother fucker." Nick teased.  
Then he pulled the trigger.  
"What THE!" Nick gasped.  
He shot it where its heart should be, twice. But it kept going towards him. He suddenly realized. "Its like a zombie, and to take down a zombie you," It was getting really close. He raised the gun and shot it in the head. It died instantly.  
" One down, I don't know how many to go…" Nick said to himself. "Your not getting out of here alive you know." Nick heard behind him"  
He spun around. It was a scientist.  
" We don't know how it happened! One minute we were just testing experiments, the next minute the lights went out and everyone was dead. I hid in a stock room. When I came out there was dead bodies everywhere! I took a shotgun from the stockroom and a magnum. I think we should stay together. We'd probably get more progress out of this hellhole as a team." The scientist said.  
" Everyone's dead…?" Nick said. Dazed.  
" Everyone. Even to the last dog. We should stay together. I don't want to die alone, anyway." The scientist joked.  
" Yeah, we should." Nick said.


	3. Betrayal and The new horror

Nick and the scientist came to an office type area. "Ok you take that side," Pointing to the left side," And ill take that side. " Pointing to the right. Nick directed.

"Ok. But we should have a signal if we find something… or get attacked." The scientist said.

"Nah we will be fine. It's a small office. If you're in trouble just call me and ill be there." Nick reassured.

Nick went slowly with his gun in his hands scanning in every cubical. Most had dead bodies. He shot down a couple zombies going by. He was almost at the end of the corridor when he heard. " Hey man!!!! Get over here!!!! NOW!"

When nick got there he saw the scientist aiding a survivor. Then nick saw the scientist inject something into the survivor.

"Hey what did you inject him with??" Nick asked.  
"Nothing just something that will make him better then his is. Heh"  
"Like medicine??"  
"Yeah something along the lines of that." The scientist said coldly.  
"What's your name anyway?" The scientist asked.  
"Nick." Nick replied. "Well nick it was great knowing you."

Nick gasped as the scientist raised his gun to nicks head.  
"What are you doing??!?!"  
"We need to spread the virus so we can test our new project. Inferno. Not that you would understand any of it. We made our soldiers kidnap everyone in your puny town so we can have more test subjects. If we make the right monster, we can take over the world!! Ahahahahahahah-

This man is crazy! Nick thought

"And now its time for you to- what are you staring at?" The scientist asked cruely.

"Abo-bove your-r head… oh my god" Nick stuttered.

"It's a seethroughish goo," Nick gasped.

"Noo!" The scientist screamed

Then he hit nick over the head, knocking him out. And ran. The startled man looked down at the floor, seeing a puddle of darkish goo, stepping over it. He turned a corner and peered down the hall spotting a metal door at the end. He took a step- Splash! Looking down on the ground, he had stepped in the darkish goo. "What the hell?" he said to himself, looking back behind him the puddle was gone.

no it wasn't-

-it was on the damn ceiling. "Holy shit!" he screamed falling back watching the goo shift itself up forming a humanoid shape standing on the ceiling. Grabbing one of the small reinforcement poles on the ground and he took it up swinging at the shape. As he swung, hitting it directly the pole swan right through the creature like water, not harming it one bit.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scientist screamed.

Then there was silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review… no flames plz!  
Super duper thanks to Concussion. He helped me with some of the ideas.  
Read his stories! They are awesome!


	4. The new problem

Nick woke up with a sharp pain in his head. "Ow…hit me in my head." Nick said out loud.  
How long have I been out? Nick thought to him self.  
Nick smelled the air. It smelled like dead meat. Like it always did but this time it smelled different. Fresh. Then Nick heard the shaking, convulsing like- behind him. It was the survivor the traitor injected. Whatever was happening Nick didn't trust it.  
It looked like he was a zombie but he was getting bigger and his tongue was coming out of his mouth. It was long and sharp and about 4 feet long.  
His bones where snapping and Nick can hear flesh ripping. The top of his head ripped off and the brain came up. His eyes fell out and his clothes ripped off. The next second he was a whole different creature.

" WOW … the tongue…?" 

Nick gasped and pulled his gun out and shot the creature in the chest, or at least, where it should be. It kept advancing towards Nick. Suddenly it snapped its tongue at Nicks hand. He dropped his gun. It jumped at him. Nick rolled under it and got his gun. He shot it in the most visible place. The brain. It fell down dead immediately.

Nick then continued down the long hallway the scientist went down. Where is he.. Nick thought

Nick then saw where he was. All over the place. Nick didn't throw up. If he were to survive this. He would have to be strong. Plus the scientist deserved it.

Nick kept going until he reached a long metal door. He opened it. Stepping into the unknown .

------------------------------------------------  
Sorry bout the shortness! But I have to take a showerrr! And I want to submit NUUOW! :O


	5. The roach man

Nick opened the door and there was another long hallway. The lights were  
flickering on and off and there was blood with handprints smeared going down the hall, like someone was trying to resist a zombie. It looked like he was a soldier because there was a SMG on the floor and a hand grenade.

Nick checked the SMG like that stupid scientist taught him. It had enough bullets to last him a while. He put the grenade in his back pocket. Slowly he walked to the new door.

He heard moaning inside. He opened the door. " WOW" Nick exclaimed. Around 11 zombies inside the small room. Nick had a idea. He pulled the trigger on the grenade and threw it in the room, and ran back and jumped for cover.  
BOOM, SPLAT, SPLAT, SQUISH. Nick went back to the room. Various body parts where on fire. There were insides on the walls.

Then nick saw it. One of the cabinets in the room where slightly blown open and there was a metal see-through keycard inside. "Hmm..Wonder what this sucker opens.." Nick said to him self.

Nick then went through a door and kept going until he reached a old rusty metal lift. - Up we go - Nick thought. He sure hoped there was nothing up there waiting for him, he would not be able to run anywhere.

The lift ride felt like it took forever. Finally it stopped. But there was no entrance. Anywhere! " Oh crap it stopped." Nick said out loud. He looked up and down and then he saw something. A vent. Nick got out the smg and shot it until the rails where gone. Then he ducked and went into it. He kept going until he reached an active fan. He shot its core and it broke instantly. Nick grabbed the fan and ripped it off its hinges. Then he kicked down the vent rails. It was a sleeping quarters. There was blood all over all the beds and the beds looked messy and unmade. And then nick saw him. " Hey excuse me, sir???". He was bald and was reading a book. He wasn't a zombie. The man didn't look up. " SIR. I'm here to help. Nick went over and tapped his shoulder. The man looked up at him and opened his mouth. A cockroach crawled out. "Sir??!" 4 more crawled out. Then his top half of his head fell off and cockroaches flooded out. "WHAT THE HELL?" Nick yelled. The mans body started twitching and convulsing. His chest swelled a few times, then exploded, something flew out in a burst of blood and rotten intestine. Then there was a screeching noise. A zombie bat flew out. It flew around the room a flew times and lunged at nick. Nick was quicker. He shot at the bat a few times but it eluded the bullets somehow and flew through the vent.

"What the hell???!" Nick said to him self. Nick went to the dead man. The cockroaches were already around him, making new homes in his corpse.  
"That is it.. I'm outta here…" Nick said, disgusted. 

-------------------------------------------  
Next chapter coming out soon if I get some reviews XD


End file.
